joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
IAmTheBreadMan32 (Amino)
Summary This is IAmTheBreadMan32 surpsprspesrpsppeed to be legit in fights by using Breadverse Tech to bring him DowNDOwonNWOONWDonwDONwondonWO so he can still use "full power" and have da most fun. Powers and Stats Key: Base I Heaven Ascension I SHA 1-4 I SHA5 I I dunno :3 key Tier: At least 4-B with normal Willpower or None (Despite being weaker in his Amino state and having no Willpower and Hype still was able to fire a Kamehameha able to match with the feat Platinum Creeper did: creating a supernova), 4-A (Should be stronger than before) with a decent amount of Willpower, High 2-A with alot of willpower (Comparable to Amino!Nepshi), Low 1-C with extreme amounts of Willpower, High 1-C via Willpower Overdrive, Low 1-B via Willpower Overdrive LV2, 1-B via GOD-Ki I At least 4-A with normal Willpower or None, 3-A with a decent amount of Willpower, Low 1-C with alot of Willpower, High 1-C with Extreme Amounts of Willpower, 1-B via Willpower Overdrive, High 1-B via Willpower Overdrive LV2, 1-A via GOD-Ki I At least 3-A with normal Willpower or None, High 3-A with a decent amount of Willpower, 1-C with alot of Willpower, High 1-C with Extreme Amounts of Willpower, High 1-B via Willpower Overdrive, 1-A via Willpower Overdrive LV2, High 1-A via GOD-Ki I Low 2-C (Fought Jiren and UI Goku at the same time) with normal Willpower or None, 2-A with a decent amount of Willpower, High 1-C with alot of willpower, Low 1-B with Extreme Amounts of Willpower, High 1-B via Willpower Overdrive, High 1-A via Willpower Overdrive LV2, High 1-A via GOD-Ki I Varies (Has access to all the power, so can pretty much fight on par with anyone) Name: Lance, usually called Bread to avoid namesakes Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: 14, mentally 11, chronogically 514 Classification: Random Stickman In The Internet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Meme Manipulation, Energy/Chi Manipulation, Immortality (All-Types), Instant Regeneration (High-Godly), Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting (Mastery), Shenanigans (Mastery), Bullshitting Shenanigans, Bullshitting Bullshitting, Willpower/WILLPOWER (Despite being weaker, is seemingly even more ''vast ''than his originally vast Willpower), Godly H2H Combatant, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure/Protection/Erasure Immunity, Can use POS-KI (Usually to stop bad things from happening), Meta-FIGHT, Power Nullification, Shapeshifting (Shapeshifted into a Creeper to fit in with the creeper alliance), Time Manipulation (Mastery), Powers and Abilities Extreme Immunity, LV2 Speedom (Still has access to this: usually uses this when people are 2 fast), Ender-Ki, Immunity to Power Nullification, Command/Turn Skip (Can quickly turn any of the opponent's moves to "Skip Turn", letting them open for attacks), Virtual Immunity to Every. Single. Thing, Acasuality, Selective Intangibility, Reality/Time/Existence Deletion/Skip, Ender-Ki (Lets him go at the highest peak of speed), GOD-Ki (Stronk, also cannot be sensed by normies), Can skip/manipulate the "flow" of stuff, Immunity to SOUL Manipulation/SOUL Magic, Immunity to any kind of control, Immunity to Durability Negation, Hax Nilmmunity, Durability Absolute Negation via WILLPOWER/Willpower, Zipping (Can zip quICK), Can attack any part/all of STATS/DATA/BITS/CODE/Inner-Concepts/Characteristics, Immunity to Every. Single. Thing, Extreme MOTIVATION (WILL NEVER GIVE UP, although this functions as part of his Willpower :3), Genji Healing/Ressurection, Stealth Mastery, LIFE/WILL TO LIVE (10), Senkai (The harder the attack/beatdown, the more da powo when you get back up or tanky. Kinda like Aleversally Enhanced Damage Empowerment), HIT Meter, MISS Meter, SYSTEM Manipulation, System Ignore/Block + many many more (When he really needs a powo to win the battle, he gains it) Attack Potency:'' ''At least Solar System Level with normal Willpower or None (Despite being weaker in his Amino state and having no Willpower and Hype still was able to fire a Kamehameha able to match with the feat Platinum Creeper did: creating a supernova), Multi-Solar System Level (Should be stronger than before) with a decent amount of Willpower, High Multiversal Level with alot of willpower (Comparable to Amino!Nepshi), Low Complex Multiversal Level with extreme amounts of Willpower, High Complex Multiversal Level via Willpower Overdrive, Low Hyperversal Level via Willpower Overdrive LV2, Hyperversal Level via GOD-Ki I At least Multi-Solar System Level with normal Willpower or None, Universal Level with a decent amount of Willpower, Low Complex Multiversal with alot of Willpower, High Complex Multiversal Level with Extreme Amounts of Willpower, Hyperversal Level via Willpower Overdrive, High Hyperversal Level via Willpower Overdrive LV2, High Outerversal Level via GOD-Ki I At least Universal Level with normal Willpower or None, High Universal Level with a decent amount of Willpower, Complex Multiversal Level with alot of Willpower, High Complex Multiversal with Extreme Amounts of Willpower, High Hyperversal Level via Willpower Overdrive, Outerversal Level via Willpower Overdrive LV2, High Outerversal Level via GOD-Ki I Universal Level+ (Fought Jiren and UI Goku at the same time) with normal Willpower or None, High Multiversal Level with a decent amount of Willpower, High Complex Multiversal Level with alot of willpower, Low Hyperversal Level with Extreme Amounts of Willpower, High Hyperversal Level via Willpower Overdrive, High Outerversal Level via Willpower Overdrive LV2, High Outerversal Level via GOD-Ki I Varies (Has access to all the power, so can pretty much fight on par with anyone) Speed: ''At the very least ''Massively FTL+ (Kept up with all of FC/OC just by walking around, also kept up with Platinum Creeper in a Nerf Gun fight), Immeasurable normally (Kept up wit the godlyest of gods), Inapplicably High via Ender Ki (Ender-Ki helps users go at the highest peak of speed, but it's pretty nerfed in Amino), Unknown via Speedom (SPEEEEEEEEED) Lifting Strength: Ultimately Unknown (Do you even lift bro) Striking Strength: At least Solar System Level with normal Willpower or None (Despite being weaker in his Amino state and having no Willpower and Hype still was able to fire a Kamehameha able to match with the feat Platinum Creeper did: creating a supernova), Multi-Solar System Level (Should be stronger than before) with a decent amount of Willpower, High Multiversal Level with alot of willpower (Comparable to Amino!Nepshi), Low Complex Multiversal Level with extreme amounts of Willpower, High Complex Multiversal Level via Willpower Overdrive, Low Hyperversal Level via Willpower Overdrive LV2, Hyperversal Level via GOD-Ki I At least Multi-Solar System Level with normal Willpower or None, Universal Level with a decent amount of Willpower, Low Complex Multiversal with alot of Willpower, High Complex Multiversal Level with Extreme Amounts of Willpower, Hyperversal Level via Willpower Overdrive, High Hyperversal Level via Willpower Overdrive LV2, High Outerversal Level via GOD-Ki I At least Universal Level with normal Willpower or None, High Universal Level with a decent amount of Willpower, Complex Multiversal Level with alot of Willpower, High Complex Multiversal with Extreme Amounts of Willpower, High Hyperversal Level via Willpower Overdrive, Outerversal Level via Willpower Overdrive LV2, High Outerversal Level via GOD-Ki I Universal Level+ (Fought Jiren and UI Goku at the same time) with normal Willpower or None, High Multiversal Level with a decent amount of Willpower, High Complex Multiversal Level with alot of willpower, Low Hyperversal Level with Extreme Amounts of Willpower, High Hyperversal Level via Willpower Overdrive, High Outerversal Level via Willpower Overdrive LV2, High Outerversal Level via GOD-Ki I Varies (Has access to all the power, so can pretty much fight on par with anyone) Durability: '''¿ (His durability works like colours; you can't get rid of it) '''Stamina: Extremely High (Is completely okay breathing in a vortex, and can fight with multiple multiversal or universe busters attacking him only and not show any signs of exhaustion) Range: '''¿¿¿ '''Standard Equipment: Anything he can think of Intelligence: Average, however has little to no common sense and forgets alot, Extremely High in battle and meme-ing Weaknesses: GOD-KI + Willpower Overdrive LV2 tires him out + consumes his stamina, Doesn't really know when to give up which might end up in him dying, forgets alot and has little to no common sense, usually repeats the same battle style over and over (sometimes changes it if he notices the opponent already figured out his move-set) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Same as IAmTheBreadMan32 or his original unsurpressed self Otherwise: Rap Battles *Choke: He usually does this when he doesnt really hate the person or doesnt know what to say "Now everybody from the 3-1-3, put ur hands up and follow me! silence here *Weak Roast/Insult: Bread usually insults the person to warmup in le rap battle. *Roast: Bread roasts the person in fifteen seconds flat, usually something true but bad about them and/or comparing it to something or someone or just coming up with a random insult. Gaeming + Internet MLG Gaming Focus: Apart of Hardcore Gaming Mode, Bread focuses alot on his surroundings and whatever seems dangerous or is coming, and thinks of everything to finish the thing. NOOT NOOT: Bread noots, sooper effective. TOOT TOOT: An advanced version of NOOT NOOT, sooper effective. Alamo: Bread throws an Alamo at the opponent. Sooper effective. A Wild ____ Appeared! Meem Kekistani Dankness: When things get too bad, Bread can tap in to his ancestors of his ancestors Kekistani Blood and become a Memey God of Kekistan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Tier 3 Category:Creeperz Category:Minecraft Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Shenanigans Category:Regeneration Category:Characters Category:DATA Manipulation Category:Tier 1